


The First Step.

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sherlock Holmes, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: Sherlock’s stomach turns itself over and over into knots as he dials the number. He arranges the appointment, all false smiles and ‘Client Voice’, but shakes the whole time.





	

Sherlock’s stomach turns itself over and over into knots as he dials the number. He arranges the appointment, all false smiles and ‘Client Voice’, but shakes the whole time.

He arrives 45 minutes early and paces and paces, watches people go in front of him, tries to shut out all the details he’s reading from them. He considers turning back, going home and taking a case. But, no. No. Come on, now, deep breath, this is important-

“Sherlock Holmes?”

He stands and follows her inside. Ella’s eyes are kind and welcoming. She shakes his hand and gestures for him to take a seat. 

“Now, Sherlock, where would you like to start?”

Long heavy moments pass. Eventually, Sherlock clears his throat and says, “I-it’s less about me- really. Um. I-I’m sorry. It’s about John Watson.”

Ella pauses in her note-taking. “Yes.”

Sherlock swallows, and wills his voice not to break. “I’m…I’m so worried about him.”

“Why is that, Sherlock?”

He sniffs. Glances up at the ceiling. Feels a hot pricking behind his eyes. Closes them and breathes.

“I… I’ve failed him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/155272404535/jenna221b-sherlocks-stomach-turns-itself-over)


End file.
